The Tri-State Area Training Video
Welcome to the Tri-State Area Training Video Making the Best Day Ever Hello and welcome to the Tri-State area! I'm Phineas Flynn Fletcher your host and my wing man is british accent extrordinaire Ferb Flynn-Fletcher. On this particular windy fresh day we'll be telling you how to spend your summer. To start off your summer, you will need the following: 1. An idea. Try observing what should be here and what isn't there. Combine such things together and you'll have an idea. Let's see, you see a show on TV about carrots. However, what if there was a way to make selling vegetables bigger. *1. Turn the veggie into a cyborg *2. Need a moment? Eat over with a Twix. *3. Make it literally bigger! Number 3! Remember a good idea must be a clever idea! Now, we must wait to execute this idea, cleverly. 2. A catchphrase before executing your idea. Which catchphrase should we use? *1. "I'm ready!" *2. "I am your father" *3. "I know what we're gonna do today!" Number three is correct! Wow, you're on a roll. Whatever catchphrase that fits well is what you should say. However, never say this catchphrase on Mondays, otherwise people will be more annoyed than they already are. *3. Building the device You're gonna need at least one complicated gadget to increase the size of a carrot But what should you start off with first to make such a thing? Let's see the list. *1. Metal *2. A Sunday comic strip *3. A toy hammer If you guessed hammer, then hammers off to you, young sir! Now, all we have to do is get the rest of the stuff. What else will go with it? *1. Wood/metal *2. Lego bricks *3. Cheese If you guessed Lego bricks or even cheese then you might be wrong. Now that we have metal and hammer, all we need is the complicated things that normally can't be explained in a cartoon! *4 Gaining a audience It's as hard as getting people to buy Justin Bieber CDs, you know what I mean? Getting a audience to something can be pretty hard. They're all either watching TVs or what not. So, what should we use to gather their attention? Highlight the three things that would work. *Ferb talking *Facebook *Twitter *A close friend Now when Ferb talks, anyone wants to listen to him. Sadly, Dan Povenmire wants him to only talk at the last minute. So, Facebook, Twitter and of course a close friend will do. *4 Enjoying the enjoyment We've created one of the coolest things ever. Now, we must guide everyone how to use it properly. Not how do we take care of a giant carrot? *1. Eat it *2. Plant it *3. Go inside it Go inside it of course! Eating and planting it would be dull. Going inside it is like much better! *5 Making it go away Now, a Mysterious Force at this point would probably take it. However, how do you suppose it disappears? *1. A laser beam zaps it *2. A giant rapping reptile destroys it *3. Zombie monkeys eat it Wow! Just so happens that a giant rapping reptile with a laser beam and a horde of zombie monkeys took it! *6 Ending catchphrase What ending catchphrase do we say at the end of the day? *1. Oh There you Are Perry *2. The Buck Ends Here *3. Maybe We're Not So Much Alike If you picked number one you are number one! Thank you for sticking around with us, have a great day and remember, seize the days or be seized by boredom itself. Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated Hello, I am Heinz Doofensmirtz! I am currently looking for a heir to my empire. Since a certain daughter of mine isn't interested in applying to such a job, I have decided to teach YOU how to become a leader of my Tri-State area. *1. An idea To start an idea, we'll need to watch countless television shows, films and read comic books to uncover a truly zany plot. I just finished watching a sad film where a man is put into a deep sleep for 40 years and wakes up years later to discover he was asleep. He even missed out on a date for crying out loud! To my discovery, the film was critically panned for its ending. I however thought the ending was deep as the ocean blue. So, what should I do to get my point across? *1 Let people have their own opinions *2 Take a nap and see if after you wake up you wake up to reality *3 Put everyone into a deep sleep! If you guessed number three then you are number one! *2 Making the idea a reality Now, all we have to do is set up the requirements. To make something that puts people to sleep, what kind of necessities are necessary? Highlight at least two that we need *1 Turkey *2 Milk *3 perfume *4 Battlefield Earth *3 Making the beginning If you guessed Battlefield Earth, shame on you! That's my favorite move of all time. Now, to continue, how do we purchase these things? *1 Money *2 Turkey *3 A laser beam Yes! If you guessed laser beam then you are indeed a evil genius, so far. Now, how do raid a store for these requirements? *1 Say "The British are coming! The British are coming!" *2 Say "Stick it here" *3 Say "I'm from 4-chan" *4 Say "One laser beam please" If you guessed number 4, then are indeed correct! Now onto the 4th step. *4 Fighting your foe My arch nemesis has appeared before my eyes! How do I take care of him? *1 Say "Ah, Perry the Platypus, your timing is unexpected." *2 Ask "Why are you invading the house?" *3 Tell him a story about zombies If you guessed number one, then you are correct. Now, once I have said that, what happens next? *1 He talks saying "Your a idiot for not expecting it. I mean, it happens in nearly every episode of this show" *2 He pulls out a math book *3 I say "And by unexpected I mean completely expected!" The third one is correct. Emedietely, my nemesis is trapped by some comical device. I then over explain with probably corny puns on how I intend to put everyone to a deep sleep. *5 Your Foe Escapes Some how, in a clever way you would normally see in a action film yet is written by some comedy writers, your Agent escapes. How do you fight him back? *1 Show him your doll collection *2 Use your fists *3 Try to put him into a deep sleep If you guessed number three, you are correct. However, I accidently clicked a button that reawakens the weirdest creations ever; A rapping reptile and zombie monkeys. He even steals my laser-inator and ties it over his head. He then stomps on my device, my nemesis disappears in a 1944 fashion and I'm left completely dumbfounded. Ah well, maybe next time. And remember evil wins every day! Category:Fanon Works